1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to word, quiz, and puzzle games. A new type of game system is presented for one or multiple players in a computer game, physical media, mixed media, or television game show format.
2. Description of Related Art
A discussion of the prior art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
The prior art includes many types of word, puzzle and quiz games that are both educational and recreational. Such games often use clues and clue-hiding mechanisms, and may allow for the progressive solution of a puzzle answer. ‘Guess-the-phrase’ puzzles are a popular format which can help to test and develop vocabulary.
Question-and-answer trivia is another popular genre used to develop general knowledge. It is not uncommon to use categories to organize quizzes for selection. There are also quest games with clue finding features, and games that offer a combination of quiz types. Many such games use a score-keeping mechanism, and are offered in single and multiple player modes. Many games are offered in computer format, can be played over the Internet, and use multimedia content.
The prior art contains examples of puzzles featuring progressively revealed clues. U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,722 to Shafer (2001) discloses a game wherein clues are revealed for sets of words in an ordered list. Shafer's invention utilizes clues and clue-hiding mechanisms. It also uses a score keeping mechanism. It also offers the solution of one puzzle after another with the assistance a game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,075 to Forrest, et al. (1997) discloses an interactive scavenger hunt combined with puzzle solving in the context of a narrative supplied by a prerecorded audio visual plot. Game participants solve puzzles or tricks in order to obtain clues that are used to help solve a “global meta-puzzle”.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,094 to Hanson (1993) discloses a master puzzle concealed behind opaque cover up puzzle pieces. The pieces are removed on the basis of participants successfully answering trivia-quizzes displayed on accompanying cards.
Unlike the prior art, the present embodiments associate quizzes at two or more levels of problem solving through a GUI aspect described herein. Unlike the prior art, some embodiments connect a level-one quiz with a level-two quiz using a data aspect, described herein, whereby two quiz levels are connected using a data structure. The present embodiments can facilitate learning and enhance recreational enjoyment by uniquely interconnecting quizzes to sustain interest towards the solution of a second-level, and even higher level quizzes.